KuroPika's Love Box
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATED! Just say a word, and I will tell you a story from the box! - 'I slowly start to freeze, but in the other hand my heart quicken its beat.'
1. Minuet

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets maybe?

A/N :

Fic ke-30 yang ada di akun-ku! YEAYY...! xD

Bisa dibilang ini proyek suka-suka, ide suka-suka...update suka-suka? Hahaha xD

Happy reading^^

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga...satu, dua, tiga...

Langkah berirama itu pun berhenti. Kurapika menghela napas, lalu mematikan _gramophone_ yang semula memainkan alunan musik Minuet.

Kurapika tengah berada di Puri Covette, menjalankan tugasnya menjaga putri keluarga Covette yang berumur tujuh tahun, Vivia. Sang putri kecil mengadakan pesta malam ini, membuat Kurapika harus menyamar karena Vivia tak suka diawasi terlalu ketat.

Di sinilah Kurapika sekarang...sebagai guru sejarah Vivia.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kurapika mengamati bayangan dirinya di cermin. Gaun mengembang berwarna pastel, riasan tipis di wajah dan rambut pirang pendeknya yang dihiasi bunga mawar segar.

Eilien ingin pesta bernuansa zaman Barok...dan sialnya, dansanya pun dansa Minuet! Betapa kuno tarian itu, hingga Kurapika harus mempelajarinya-atas desakan Vivia tentu saja.

Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya, menatap beberapa orang pria yang sebenarnya adalah para _bodyguard_ sang putri, mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan...pipi yang merona ketika melihatnya?!

"Bersiaplah," ucap Kurapika dingin.

Kurapika melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai dansa, membaur dengan para tamu sambil mengamati keadaan di sana. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa Vivia yang tampak begitu bahagia.

Para pemusik memulai buaiannya, Kurapika pun tersentak ketika seseorang meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa, diikuti oleh dua pasangan lain.

Seorang pria berambut hitam, tatapan mata yang dalam dari balik topengnya, senyum tipis yang menawan.

Kurapika melangkah bergandengan bersama pria itu dengan sedikit berjingkat sesuai irama dan perlahan terpisah, dilanjutkan dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut dari keduanya. Secara bertahap pasangan lain mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Kurapika melirik pasangan tak terduga-nya, lalu terkejut ketika mereka saling bertemu pandang. Untunglah saatnya untuk berbalik hingga Kurapika bisa menyembunyikan rona-nya, walau akhirnya mereka kembali bergandengan di akhir barisan.

'Auranya terasa aneh...mengintimidasi, dan...mendebarkan mungkin?'

Genggaman tangannya pun dingin.

Dansa berlanjut, sementara perubahan nan selaras menghiasi musik dengan pengulangan pola yang hampir sama, laksana permadani yang dirajut dengan ornamen indah.

Dansa berakhir. Genggaman tangan dingin itu pun terlepas. Mereka kembali bertatapan...mata biru laksana samudera, dan mata hitam yang seolah tak berdasar.

Dengan sikapnya yang elegan, pria itu membungkukkan badannya seolah mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat itulah Kurapika baru menyadari kain putih yang menutupi keningnya.

_Selain dia...tak ada lagi_...

Menyadari penyamarannya terbongkar, pria itu membuka topengnya perlahan...menampakkan wajah Kuroro Lucifer.

_What a sight..._

_So many things going through my mind_

_And the minuet between the heart and breath turns to be a hypnotizing lullaby_

_._

_._

A/N :

Aku ga menuliskan TBC maupun THE END, karena _scene _di chapter 1 sudah tamat tapi mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah kelanjutannya.

Sekarang, beri aku satu kata melalui review..._anything_. Lalu aku akan membuat fic berdasarkan kata itu.

Thanks for all of your support until now^^

Review please...!


	2. Whisper

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

A/N :

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata yang diajukan October Lynx...

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : WHISPER**

_Kurapika..._

Sepasang mata itu terbuka, menampakkan warna biru yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera. Raut wajah sang pemilik terlihat tegang.

'Suara itu lagi...dia...'

Kurapika memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menghela napas dan membuka selimutnya. Perlahan gadis itu melangkah menuju ke jendela.

Dia menatap rembulan yang mengintip dari balik awan seolah tersipu melihat mimpi yang baru saja mengusik tidurnya.

'Sudah seminggu.._.'_

Ya, sudah seminggu lamanya Kurapika terus memimpikan Kuroro Lucifer. Sejak kejadian itu...di malam pesta dansa bergaya Baroque bersama Keluarga Covett. Setelah Kuroro membuka topengnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang membuat Kurapika tertegun, entah bagaimana kemudian mereka terlibat dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu di luar puri, diiringi lantunan musik Minuet yang terdengar sayup-sayup.

Mata yang merah dan berkilau laksana permata, rantai yang menari liar mengancam nyawa targetnya yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Kurapika.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja...semua terjadi tidak seperti seharusnya.

_Kurapika jatuh terbaring di atas rumput yang halus, napasnya terengah-engah karena intensitas pertarungan yang cukup menguras tenaga. Kedua tangannya dikunci mati oleh Sang Lucifer, seseorang yang dia sebut sebagai musuh abadinya,dan kini berada di atasnya._

_Mereka bertatapan...hingga akhirnya berada pada tingkat di mana mata merah dan mata yang gelap itu seolah tak mampu memandang objek yang lain._

_Kuroro menunduk. Ketika kepalanya tepat berada di dekat telinga Si Pirang, ia berbisik..._

"_Kurapika..."_

Si Gadis Kuruta tak pernah mengira pria itu akan membisikkan namanya dengan cara berbeda, menimbulkan sensasi berdesir yang menggetarkan dada.

Pepohonan bergoyang pelan, tertiup angin malam yang membuai suasana malam itu. Kurapika merengkuh tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya sejenak...kembali ke masa yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya.

Pemandangan berdarah itu...bau anyir yang menyeruak di tanah yang semula penuh kebahagiaan, wajah ketakutan dengan kantung mata yang kosong...

_Genei...Ryodan..._

Bisikan terakhir dari saudara sesukunya sebelum menemui ajal begitu tertanam dalam benak dan hati Kurapika, mendorongnya menempuh jalan kegelapan dan mulai bertahan hidup atas nama dendam.

Malam ini...dia teringat satu hal, bisikan yang lain...yang mengiringi kepergiannya dari Rukuso.

_Teruslah hidup...dengan penuh kebanggaan dan harga diri, lanjutkan kehidupan kami yang terhenti..._

Setitik air mata turun dari sudut mata Kurapika yang mulai menampakkan semburat kemerahan. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali? Untuk merelakan semua...lalu menyambut sinar yang sebenarnya sudah menyambutnya sejak lama.

'Aku...seperti berada dalam kotak yang tutupnya sudah terbuka.'

_I know I can stop the pain if I will_

_I'm stunned by what I hear_

_A fallen angel whispered voices...called my name at my ear_

* * *

__A/N :

Terima kasih untuk sambutan yang hangat atas fic ini xD

ini balasan review kemarin yaa ;

Moku-Chan :

Jadi...keywod-nya KIDNAPPED? Okay, aku masukkan list...mungkin saja ga lama lagi, hehe!

M404 :

Yah, ga seperti fic aku yang biasanya bkin readers perlu nyediain waktu lebih buat baca ya? hahaha xD

Umm...sulit juga awalnya bkin cerita yang pendek dengan _feeling_ yang mengena, tapi aku lagi pengen coba beberapa ide baru^^ Terima kasih atas pujiannya...

xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx by Himi-Chan :

jadi apa? AFRAID? aku udah punya idenya...tunggu ya xD

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Terima kasih Natsu...tapi aku ga bisa panjangin fic per chapternya, kan multichap ficlets atau drables atau apalah gitu...hehe

October Lynx :

I'm glad you like this xD and here it comes...I hope you'll like it too^^

Now, please leave a review and say another word xD

Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam list...dan menyesuaikan dengan alur untuk waktu pemunculannya di chapter yang mana dan kapan.

See you *wink*


	3. Red

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

A/N :

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dariku sendiri...hehe

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : RED**

* * *

Merah.

Merah adalah warna di frekuensi cahaya yang paling rendah yang dapat ditangkap mata manusia.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, warna merah itu sepertinya begitu menguasai Kuroro. Setiap kali dia tengah termenung, dalam waktu pribadinya di mana dia bisa melepaskan penampilan dan statusnya yang biasa sebagai seorang Pemimpin Genei Ryodan, warna merah selalu muncul di benaknya.

Warna merah merupakan salah satu warna primer aditif, merupakan komplemen dari warna biru kehijauan. Dan sialnya lagi, warna biru kehijauan itu adalah kondisi awal dari mata Si Gadis Kuruta sebelum melihatnya.

Kuroro tersenyum tipis, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia, menjadi seperti ini dan penyebabnya adalah seorang gadis yang seluruh sukunya ia bunuh beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ironis.

"Danchou!"

Kuroro menoleh, melihat Shalnark yang tengah melompat dari atas pagar tinggi sebuah mansion lalu mendarat di hadapannya.

"Kau memintaku segera kemari begitu misi selesai. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan bersemangat, seperti biasanya.

Kuroro bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantel dengan tepi berbulu dan memiliki lambang salib terbalik di bagian punggung, lalu segera berjalan. "Masih ada yang harus kita ambil. Ikut aku."

Shalnark mengikuti Danchou-nya itu tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Terlintas di benaknya, percakapan tak terduga antara para anggota Ryodan. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun percakapan itu berakhir pada topik mengenai Kuroro.

"_Danchou berubah. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi ini mulai sangat mengganggu."_

"_Apa kau perhatikan juga, sekarang buku yang dibacanya selalu berwarna merah?"_

Shalnark tak bisa lupa bagaimana raut wajah pucat mereka ketika Kuroro memilih tempat persembunyian di puri yang interiornya didominasi warna merah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah museum. Kuroro memberikan perintah pada Shalnark untuk membobol sistem keamanan di sana. Setelah usahanya berhasil dan tentu saja disertai pula dengan pembunuhan beberapa orang hunter bayaran yang disewa untuk menjaga tempat itu, Kuroro dan Shalnark segera masuk.

Shalnark melirik Danchou-nya yang memendarkan pandangan ke seluruh benda-benda antik yang dipajang di sana. Perhiasan...bertatahkan batu permata berwarna merah. Garnet, ruby...

Merasa heran, Shalnark mendongak...membaca spanduk di atasnya yang terlihat cukup elegan.

_Beautiful. Deep. Just red._

Shalnark yang memang pintar hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari semuanya. Sekarang sudah jelas...

Merah.

Kurapika.

_The beautiful red in your eyes came to my mind_

_It was like a blessing from above_

_Beautiful. Deep. Just red._

* * *

A/N :

Thanks to wikipedia...untuk definisi 'merah' yang kutulis di fic ini

Dan aku lagi suka lagu Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen...hohoho #ga nyambung sama sekali

* * *

To :

October Lynx :

Wow, beautiful word...like an absolute happines xD

Natsu Hiru Chan :

Thank you Natsu *hug*


	4. Kidnapped

DISCLAIMER :

Togashiro-sensei

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

WARNING :

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

A/N :

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dari Moku-Chan...hehe

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : KIDNAPPED**

* * *

Suara pertarungan yang terjadi tanpa diduga terdengar dari sebuah daerah perbukitan. Melibatkan sebuah rantai Nen, buku Skill Hunter, kedua pemiliknya tentu saja, dan tiga orang hunter lain yang merupakan sahabat dari Si Pengguna Rantai.

Dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa mereka harus berpapasan dengan Kuroro Lucifer?

Kuroro mengeluarkan salah satu kekuatannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun tatapannya dari Kurapika. Mata Gadis Kuruta itu sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala sejak pertama kali pertarungan dimulai, bagai batu permata yang dicuri Kuroro bersama Shalnark beberapa waktu lalu.

Kurapika mengarahkan rantainya dengan gesit, Gon dan Killua pun berusaha membantu, sementara Leorio jatuh pingsan karena serangan balik Kuroro. Kurapika berhenti sejenak, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dia menatap Kuroro yang masih berdiri dengan posisi yang sama.

'Kenapa dia tak terlihat lelah sedikit pun?' pikir Kurapika geram. Dia agak meringis ketika mengalami kesulitan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Racun tanaman yang tadi mengenai kakinya mulai bereaksi. Pandangan gadis itu mengabur. Dia memandang Kuroro yang membuka halaman tertentu dari buku Skill Hunter-nya, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Kuroro berteleportasi! Di mana pria itu muncul kemudian? Entahlah...karena kemudian Kurapika merasakan kegelapan menghampirinya, diiringi dengan seruan Gon dan Killua yang memanggil namanya.

Rasa basah dan dingin dirasakan Kurapika beberapa jam kemudian. Perlahan dia membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Mata itu langsung membelalak ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kuroro yang secara mengejutkan berada begitu dekat dengannya!

"Jangan terus gunakan mata merahmu itu," ucap Kuroro datar sambil meletakkan handuk basah di kening Kurapika.

Pria itu tengah mengompresnya.

Kurapika mengerang lemah sambil menepiskan handuk itu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dari sorot matanya, Kuroro bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kurapika tidak mau disentuh olehnya.

Kuroro mengambil handuk itu. "Baiklah...lakukan semaumu," dia berkata sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

Kurapika menatap langit-langit, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih, dia memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Cahaya lembut dari luar jendela masuk menerangi kamar yang remang-remang itu.

'Di mana ini? Kenapa Kuroro—'

Kurapika terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya kini berada dalam cengkeraman Sang Lucifer. Dia melontarkan kemarahannya kepada pria itu, tak peduli apakah Kuroro mendengarnya atau tidak.

Di luar sana, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar di mana Kurapika berada, Kuroro berdiri bersandar sambil menunduk, matanya terpejam sejenak dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin. Mengabaikan teriakan Kurapika, membayangkan kembali apa yang dilihatnya saat bertarung tadi. Mata merah yang tampak makin mempesona ketika menyatu dengan wajah berparas malaikat itu, rambut pirang yang lembut dan bibirnya yang mungil. Lalu...semangat dan keberaniannya...

'Aku menculikmu saat ini, tapi sepertinya sesungguhnya kau pun telah menculik hatiku sejak saat itu.'

Kuroro Lucifer membuka matanya kembali, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menyusuri koridor yang gelap dan dingin itu sembari sebuah konklusi ia tanamkan di benaknya.

.

_You kidnapped my heart, the reality hit me quite hard_

_But anyway...maybe falling in love ain't very far from the start_

* * *

A/N :

**Natsu Hiru Chan** :

Memangnya aku ga normal Dx

Well, setidaknya chapter kali ini bukan tentang warna tapi masih berkaitan.

Apa Natsu ga akan mengajukan kata?^^

**October Lynx** :

Another beautiful word from you...

Okay, I already put it on my list and I already have the plot...

Just see the next then xD

**Katzura Ryukomi** :

Wah Ivon kembali xD *hug*

Makasih udah review...

Haha, iya multichap fic ini akan terus berlanjut kok...

**hana-1emptyflower** :

Yup, kali ini agak berbeda...but I'm glad that you like this too xD

.

Okay, review please and say another words^^v


	5. Why

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

**A/N :**

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dariku sendiri...sebagai penghubung dengan chapter berikutnya.

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 : WHY**

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang hangat menyapa melalui celah-celah jendela. Dengan sekali gerakan, sepasang mata hitam itu terbuka. Perlahan sosoknya beranjak. Meraih kemeja putih yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sebuah kursi antik yang agak berdebu, lalu mengenakan kemeja itu tanpa mengancingkannya. Dia langsung menoleh ke seorang gadis berambut pirang yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Bangunlah," ia berkata tanpa menoleh. "Sekarang sudah pagi jadi-"

Ucapannya terhenti saat melihatnya. Si Gadis Kuruta, Kurapika, memandang jauh ke arah datangnya sinar mentari dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Yang ada di sana adalah seorang gadis biasa yang tengah mengalami kedukaan dan kehilangan selama bertahun-tahun...dengan rasa dendam sebagai penyokong hidup.

Sang Danchou terpaku. Ia terpesona melihat sosok Si Gadis yang tampak begitu berkilau laksana malaikat. Seolah tersadar tiba-tiba, dia melihat di mana dirinya berada sekarang. Berdiri tertutupi bayangan gorden yang menutupi setengah jendela kamar itu, sementara Si Gadis terbaring dalam cahaya.

Gelap dan terang.

'Seperti dunia kita, Kurapika...'

"Kupikir kau akan langsung menyerangku begitu terbangun," suara bariton pria itu memecah keheningan pagi.

Kurapika tersenyum pahit. "Kalau begitu sepertinya aku telah mengecewakanmu."

"Kenapa tidak kaugunakan kekuatan penyembuh itu?"

"Aku perlu waktu...untuk memulihkan Nen-ku sebelum menggunakan Holy Chain. Itu pun jika kau masih belum akan membunuhku."

"Siapa bilang aku akan membunuhmu?"

Kurapika tersentak. Bahkan Kuroro sendiri pun terkejut, namun tentu dia tak menampakkan hal itu di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa? Kau akan menyiksaku baru membunuhku kemudian untuk mengambil mataku? Atau mengambil kekuatanku? Merenggut tiga orang tersisa...para sahabatku, yang hanya kumiliki saat ini?"

Sosok pirang itu menoleh perlahan, menatap Sang Danchou dengan semburat merah di matanya yang kali ini menampakkan kesedihan.

Kali ini, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Sang Pemimpin Genei Ryodan.

* * *

_Time stops, it's frozen_

_I lose my focus and the world around me dissapears_

_When you're looking at me with sorrow, asking "Why?"_

_For the first time in my life...I don't wanna be the cause_

* * *

A/N :

**Moku Chan :**

Ya, cerita ini memang sengaja dibuat pendek...atau ficlet lebih tepatnya. Wah begitukah? Terima kasih^^

**hana_1emptyflower :**

Kalau begitu word-nya KISS? Okay then^^v

Awalnya word itu mau aku gunakan di chapter ini, tapi rasanya terlalu terburu-buru...jadi aku hubungkan dengan chapter ini dulu. Thx for reviewing^^

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

What, genteng?! Aku tafsirkan jadi ROOFTOP aja deh ya =='

**October Lynx :**

Gyaaa...POET?! I think now it's quite hard for me =='

But Thank God I already have the idea...just wait Dear v**  
**

* * *

Okay, review please and say another words^^v


	6. Kiss

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

**A/N :**

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dari **hana-1emptyflower**^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 : KISS**

* * *

Sang Pemimpin Genei Ryodan menghampiri seorang wanita berambut lavender yang telah menunggunya di tempat yang telah ditentukan.

"Danchou," sapa Machi—masih dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Ia menyerahkan sebuah botol kaca berukuran kecil. "Itu penawarnya."

"Hn..."

Kuroro meraih botol itu, menggoyangkan air yang ada di dalamnya perlahan, seolah memeriksanya. Machi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengamati pria itu. Penampilan yang biasanya, sikap tubuh yang sama, kewaspadaan yang tak pernah berkurang intensitasnya. Sesungguhnya Machi merasakan suatu firasat...dan mencoba memastikan kebenarannya.

"Syaratnya seperti yang kujelaskan dalam pesan tadi," Machi melanjutkan. "Kondisi gadis itu harus cukup kuat untuk menerima penawar ini, kalau tidak pengaruh racunnya bisa bertambah parah."

Kuroro mengangguk pelan.

"Akan kuingat. Pergilah."

Dalam sekejap Machi pergi dari hadapan Danchou-nya, yang kini menampakkan emosi berbeda di wajah pucat itu.

Kekhawatiran.

Kepedulian.

Kasih sayang.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Kurapika lirih ketika merasakan kehadirannya.

Itu bukan kehadiran yang mengancam.

Kurapika tetap diam ketika pria itu mendekat, namun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Kuroro mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan penawarnya," Kuroro berkata sebelum Kurapika sempat mendebatnya. "Dan hanya ada satu cara mempersiapkan dirimu menerima penawar itu."

Mata biru Si Gadis Kuruta menatap mata hitam Sang Lucifer. Apa yang terlihat di sana begitu murni, tak ternoda sedikit pun oleh kebohongan.

Seolah memiliki ikatan batin untuk saling memahami tanpa kata, Kurapika melepaskan baju atasannya, merengkuh selimut guna menutupi dadanya, dan duduk memunggungi Kuroro.

Kuroro duduk di belakangnya. Dengan sorot mata yang biasanya, menatap kulit seputih susu di tubuh Kurapika.

"Kenapa—"

"Tak ada waktu untuk membicarakannya, Kurapika."

Kurapika pun diam...hingga kemudian matanya terpejam saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan penuh kekuatan mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

'Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa aku membiarkanmu melakukannya? Kenapa aku mau menerima Nen milik orang yang bertanggungjawab atas hancurnya hidupku?'

Matahari bergerak perlahan mengiringi peristiwa itu. Tubuh Kurapika seketika lunglai setelah proses itu berakhir. Sepasang tangan yang kuat segera merengkuh tubuhnya dan membaringkannya kembali.

Lalu...Kuroro melihatnya.

Mata indah yang selalu memancarkan keberanian, rambut emas laksana mahkota para bidadari, bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka...

Si Gadis Kuruta terlihat begitu suci dan mempesona.

Mata itu menatap Sang Danchou, merasuk ke dalam jiwa yang selama ini hidup di antara kehidupan dan kematian. Sebuah tatapan biasa—tanpa kemarahan, kebencian apalagi dendam.

Dan Kuroro Lucifer pun kalah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perhitungan terlebih dahulu. Ia membungkuk, merasakan hembusan napas Kurapika yang menerpa wajahnya.

Mata biru yang bagaikan samudera, menatapnya penuh tanya. Hingga kemudian...

Musuh abadi Si Gadis Kuruta, tiba-tiba menciumnya. Bibir yang dingin itu menekan bibirnya, bergerak dengan sangat lembut saat melumatnya.

* * *

_When you kiss me, my senses come alive_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Crystal clear it becomes_

_It kinda feels...like it's love_

* * *

A/N :

Ini balasan chapter lalu :

**October Lynx :**

Yeah, but I already got the idea! Serenade? Okay, I take both! Poet and Serenade! Hehe

**Moku-Chan :**

Nope...sayang banget, sebenarnya Kurapika itu cowok...hiks :'(

**Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :**

Terima kasih untuk menunjukkan keberadaanmu dan ngikutin fic ini xD

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Sama-sama...haha! Akhirnya KuroPika kissu di sini, aku harap Hana suka xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Hohoho, seksi ya? Apalagi cakep gitu...six pack pula...#tambah ngaco

ROOFTOP itu atap ==

Mungkin akan aku tulis untuk chapter selanjutnya^^

* * *

Review please and you can say another words^^v


	7. Rooftop

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

**A/N :**

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dari **Natsu Hiru Chan**^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 : ROOFTOP**

* * *

Kurapika membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir, tangannya mencengkeram tepi wastafel. Perlahan ia mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tampak sedikit berembun.

'Apa...yang terjadi tadi?'

Kejadian itu terbayang jelas di benaknya. Kuroro Lucifer, musuh abadinya, mencium bibir gadis itu. Bahkan Kurapika seolah masih bisa merasakan sensasi lumatan lembut dari Kuroro di sana.

Sungguh memalukan.

Jangan lupakan juga, Nen milik pria itu yang kini bercampur dengan darahnya yang seorang Kuruta, yang begitu ia banggakan.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama di dalam," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kuroro, membuat ekspresi Kurapika mengencang seketika. "Keluarlah, atau aku akan masuk sekarang juga."

Perlahan namun pasti, warna iris mata Si Gadis Kuruta mulai berubah.

Ini hal yang buruk.

Dengan kondisinya yang membahayakan, Kurapika keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuroro menyadari perubahan di diri gadis itu namun dia tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Lakukan itu lagi dan kau akan perlu waktu lebih lama untuk bisa sadar kembali," Pemimpin Genei Ryodan itu berkata.

Dingin...dan datar, namun secara samar menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

Menyadari hal ini, Kurapika berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ditutupnya warna merah yang memukau itu dengan kelopak matanya, lalu membukanya kembali dan menampakkan sepasang mata safir yang tak kalah indahnya.

"Aku akan pergi."

Pernyataan itu bergema di kepala Kuroro, menimbulkan kewaspadaan di dalam dirinya, mengusik perasaan aneh yang baru ia sadari belum lama ini.

Di atap gedung yang terbengkalai itu, mereka berhadapan.

Kuroro dan Kurapika...

Pembunuh dan korbannya, target dan pembalas dendam atas dirinya.

'Ini karma...,' batin Kuroro sambil menatap Kurapika dengan tanpa ekspresi. Angin malam berhembus, mengakibatkan rasa dingin yang masuk hingga ke dalam pori-pori.

"Kau mau mencegahku? Menjadikanku sandera lalu memaksaku bergabung dengan kelompokmu?" seulas senyum mengejek nampak di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Hening.

Kurapika mempererat kepalan tangannya hingga setiap ruas jarinya terlihat memutih. Bingung...kesal...merasa dipermainkan oleh Sang Lucifer, iblis yang menghanguskan masa bahagianya dulu, lalu kini...

Kuroro tak melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun dari Kurapika. Setiap helaan napas, setiap gerakan kecil tak luput dari matanya. Dia menikmatinya.

'Tawaran yang menggiurkan, tapi aku tak mau kau bersamaku karena terpaksa.'

Pemikiran ini membentuk seulas senyum tipis di wajah tampan Kuroro yang pucat, namun sayangnya disalahartikan oleh sosok gadis yang menyebabkan perubahan di dalam dirinya dan selalu muncul di benaknya.

"Kau benar-benar menganggapku objek leluconmu?! Membawaku pergi, merawat dan memulihkanku dengan memberikan Nen milikmu...," desisnya geram.

Ah...warna merah yang memukau itu mulai muncul di mata Kurapika bagai debu ajaib yang melumpuhkan.

"APA ALASANMU SEBENARNYA?!"

"Kau...adalah alasannya," kali ini Kuroro langsung menjawab.

Satu kalimat saja...namun mengatakan segalanya.

Kehampaan, kepedulian, dan...

Kurapika tiba-tiba tersentak saat kata terakhir merasuki akal sehatnya. Si Gadis Kuruta tak siap dengan hal ini, dia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari momen itu.

Kedua kakinya yang ramping melangkah mundur menuju ke tepi atap, lalu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kuroro, melompat ke atap gedung yang lain...berlari tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sementara mata Sang Danchou terus mengikuti sosok itu hingga hilang dari pandangan.

.

_I have no regrets...If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time_

_Standing on the rooftop, facing at each other_

_This is all we got now_

* * *

**A/N :**

Ini balasan review untuk chapter lalu :

**Moku Chan :**

Cuma satu kaimat...aku setuju ==

**hana-1emptyflower :**

Hahaha, anggap aja itu bonus *smirk*

Fic ini _mood booster_ banget, klo lagi buntu dengan satu fic, bikin ini biasanya fresh lagi xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Ini hasil dari kata 'genteng' yang secara asal Natsu bilang waktu itu =='

Mudah-mudahan suka ya ;)

**October Lynx :**

Silence? Hm...nice, I think it will fit perfectly with the plot.

Thank you :)

* * *

Review please and you can say another words^^v


	8. Afraid

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashiro-sensei

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**WARNING :**

AR, OOC, FemKura, multichap ficlets.

**A/N :**

Chapter ini berdasarkan kata dari** Himi**** Chan**^^

yah walau pengertiannya sedikit berbeda xDa

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 : AFRAID**

* * *

Indera perasa Kurapika tahu, malam ini bukanlah malam terbaiknya. Dia yang tangguh namun lemah ketika nyawa orang tak berdosa sudah menjadi taruhannya, saat ini tidak sedang terlelap di tempat yang seharusnya. Namun rasa sakit yang timbul sebagai akibat dari luka yang ia terima seolah membuatnya mati rasa.

_Ini saatnya. Oh, ini saatnya bagiku. _

Kekuatannya yang tersisa tak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa membuka mata, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merasakan dengan mengandalkan inderanya. Perlahan Kurapika berusaha mengatur napas. Dan saat itulah, dia tahu ada yang salah.

Bau darah.

Kurapika bertanya-tanya, ke mana orang-orang itu? Ke mana mereka yang berhasil membawanya ke tempat ini?

Dia perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk pulih dari mati rasa dan disorientasi sementara, sebelum kemudian nampak Holy Chain yang berkilau di ruangan temaram itu guna memulihkan dirinya secara keseluruhan.

Satu detik, dua detik... Mata biru gadis itu langsung terbelalak.

Para Pengguna Nen yang menculiknya bergelimpangan tak bernyawa dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat bayangan beberapa orang berkelebat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Adalah Feitan yang baru saja melakukan pembunuhan terakhir.

"Ini perintah Danchou," katanya sambil berlalu.

Geram? Marah? Kurapika berbalik hendak mencari kau-tahu-siapa, tapi dia yang selalu mengusik hati dan benak Si Gadis Kuruta sudah ada di hadapannya.

Tatapan mata hitam yang sama, namun pernah menatapnya dengan suatu emosi yang tak terungkap. Tangan kekar yang sama dan berlumuran darah, namun pernah merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Lagi, dia membunuh...namun hanya untuknya.

Sang Lucifer tak mengharapkan balasan atau ucapan terima kasih, Si Gadis Kuruta terlalu berharga diri tinggi dan bermoral untuk itu. Dengan seulas senyum tipis dia pergi dari sana–meninggalkan Kurapika yang terdiam dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

* * *

_I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me _

_This fear comes, makes me afraid uncontrollably _

_I slowly start to freeze, but in the other hand my heart quicken its beat _

* * *

_**~KuroPika FOREVER~**  
_


End file.
